Calamity
Radson Roth, a boy born in Moscow, Russia to a pair of no long forgotten scientists. Although a little crazy and weird he is still quite the genius. Radson Roth or Calamity as he is known as now is a godly Class 6 being. He is the mortal enemy of Abraxx and he also killed Abraxx`s son Vermaak. He is also the maker of The Consortium and The Plane of Chaos. He is currently fighting a oppenent that is just as powerful as him known only as The Prodigy. Personality Cold, intelligent, and predatory. He is willing to use people as pawns in for his own gain. Also not above lying and blackmail, murder and threating. Skills/Advantages and Weakness Skills/Advantages Since he has had such a long time to control and experiment with his powers Calamity can now resist other peoples attempts to manipulate his body and mind. Being a energy being he requires no sleep, nourishment, or air. His powers can also not be copied or taken away since he is Omnipotent almost always. Weakness If for any reason Calamity is cut off from his plane of chaos he will be forced to drain energy to keep his godly powers in check. Powers Plane of Chaos Powers: While in his realm Calamity is immortal and cant be injured in anyway. He is also while in the realm Omnipotent. He can also control everything in the Plane of Chaos inculding beings that enter the plane, he can also manipulate these beings such as taking or giving powers and ETC. He is everywhere in the plane and can be in multiply places at once. He can do anything while in this realm including destroy otherwise invulnerable foes.Calamity can also breath life into the Plane and make "monsters" that live to serve him.While in or near the Plane of Chaos Calamity may change into a giant demon form (shown on the right). Radson can only use these powers while in the Plane or near a portal leading to the plane. Should Calamity be slain in anywhere other then in the Plan of Chaos he wll just reform at the tower of order. Portal Creation: Calamity can open portals to and from the Plane of Chaos anywhere in the Universe and other Universes. But once a portal is open to the Plane anything can pass into or out of the Plane. Radson can also shut these portals with a thought. With this power Calamity can redirect attacks by sending the attack through the portal and out another portal right back at the attacker. Portals can be closed if enough energy is absorbed by the portal.intangibility: this special power allows Radson or Calamity to phase through solid objects, this ability is great for dodging attacks but Calamity can not use his other powers while using this one and he also cant interact with solid objects. Energy Absorption: This power allows Calamity to absorb attacks and to store that energy within his own body, it also always him to break down physical objects into matter that he can absorb. Downside to absorbing too many objects, like bullets or missiles, is that he will eventually overload and release a giant wave of deadly energy. He can also reverse this power and push energy into people usually causing a explosion or something similar to what he absorbed. Calamity can also since his rebirth absorb kinetic energy such as the force of a punch, meaning if someone with superstrength punched Radson then he could absorb the "energy" from the punch making him stronger. Flight:'''Gives Calamity the ability to hover or fly in the air. He can go as fast as he wants but can only go as high as a hawk can. '''Teleportation: Calamity may break down his body and rebuild it else where giving him the ability to teleport. . He can also do a black hole effect and draw people into himself then teleport them away at a random location.Energy manipulation: This is Calamity's "father" ability. With this power he is able to change and shift energy into different forms. Like water into fire and fire into water, etc. Being a being made of pure energy he is able to control his form, giving him his other powers. Calamity can also send tendrils of energy out of his body to attack, grab, and move with. He can climb up buildings like a spider with the Tendrils. Calamity also has learned how to manual go in and out of his trigger form while having full control over his powers. Also Radson may read the energy patterns of people`s brains and figure out what they are thinking. Energy Separation/division: This power allows Calamity to split and make clones of himself that share the exact same powers and thoughts .He can also with a touch separate people from there energy depending on how long Calamity had contact with them. This on rare circumstances causes death to the person being separated from their energy. {C Energy Transmutation: This is a extension of Calamity's Energy Manipulation power, this allows to change energy into a different form, this power can only be used when Calamity is touching the object or person. He can turn the person or object into stone, fire, water, electricity, etc. This is extremely power dependent and it requires Calamity to have a vast amount of energy to use, even then he only uses it in a dire situation. Telekinetic: Calamity focus energy on a object and lifts it. From this point he may crush it, throw it, or break it down at a atomic level. This requires lots of concentration to use. Shapeshifting: Since Calamity is made of energy he can shift his appearance into anything he can think of including non-organic weapons. '''Possession: '''Calamity can force all of his "body" into a object and a living or dead organic. Calamity can then control their body movement but not their mind. '''Corruption: '''Radson can force his energy into a living beings brain and corrupt them into thinking whatever he wants them to think. Childhood and Adolescence years Calamity or Radson as he was known as at this time was a lonely child, his only friend was science. His parents always busy or not even caring to look after him left in the aid of their robotic servants. He didn't go to school but instead got taught by a A.I. Not much is known about his childhood and teen years except that he began to study energy just a bit closer then the other scientists and his parents did. The Day of The Calamity Trigger At the age of 25 Radson Roth was a successful scientist for the Russian military. Working on a reactor, that his father first built, that could change and absorb energy he entered the reactor room to see if any bugs would cause a problem, making sure that the general wouldn't see that would ruin his career. His jealous partner, name now long forgotten by all others then calamity, activated the reactor in hopes of killing Radson. Well he did it, he killed Radson Roth and in his place Calamity was born in a rage from the power source. This was the first time Calamity was in his "trigger mode" most call slaughters like this bloodbaths, but no blood was split... it was all vaporized and ripped apart at a atomic level. With his work and life in ruins he left the ruins of his lab. But only one thing survived the birth of this monster... the warp field prison. The Final Trigger After a wide range of death and destruction Calamity finally met his match with a strange earth controller named Abraxx. With the two god-like people clashing the area, New York City, Turned to rubble that was renamed Ground Omega. Even with his wide range of powers and abilities Calamity fell but not with out trying to take out the hooded fiqure. With a quick swoop he went to grab him in hopes of absorbing him and his energy, but Abraxx was prepared for this attack and quickly petrified him. And with Calamity petrified he slowly lost his energy and with wanting to kill Abraxx he made a explosion with him self as the explosive ending his long life.